warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Operación: Rathuum
center|660px|center Operación: Rathuum is an event released with . Taking the place of Grineer defectors on behalf of Meridiano de Acero, the Tenno must prove themselves in Rathuum – Trial by combat held by the sadistic Kela De Thaym – in order to win the defectors' freedom. This event began on Friday, April 29th, 2016 and ended Monday, May 9th, 2016 on PC. For consoles, this event began on Friday, June 10th and ended Monday, June 20th, 2016. What You'll Need To Do Rathuum *Rathuum uses a gametype called Arena, which is a modified version of Aniquilación por equipos where players face off against Grineer executioners. The first team to attain 25 kills is the winner. **Regardless of how many players are involved, the executioners will always outnumber the players by one member; thus a full Escuadrón of 4 players will have to fight 5 executioners. **All forms of Herramienta are disabled during the match (which also disables the use of Gestos) and players cannot bring along Compañeros of any sort. Players do not need to unequip either of these beforehand; they will be automatically disabled when Rathuum starts, and will be returned once Rathuum ends. **Before the match starts, a special modifier is applied and announced before the players are released. These modifiers are typically in favor of the executioners, making things more difficult for players. *There are 3 special mission nodes located on Sedna where Rathuum is held, each more difficult than the last. Winning a round of Rathuum will award the players Judgement Points, which are used to unlock rewards and Rathuum nodes with higher level ranges. Winning a match can also reward a random Mod, Núcleo de Fusión pack o Alijo de crédito depending on the tier of the node. **The first Rathuum node is unlocked from the start, and has a level range of 20-20. Winning a match at this node rewards 1 Judgement Point. **The second Rathuum node requires at least 3''' Judgement Points to unlock, and has a level range of 40-40. Winning a match at this node rewards 10 judgement Points. **The third Rathuum node requires at least '''10 Judgement Points to unlock, and has a level range of 60-60. Winning a match at this node rewards 25 judgement Points. *Once the player accumulates 100 Judgement Points, an additional node will unlock where players must face off against Kela De Thaym in an Asesinato mission, in order to liberate the defectors. Take note that accessing this node spends 50 Judgement Points every time, so players who wish to acquire all of Kela's drops will have to get additional Judgement Points. Assassinating Kela De Thaym *Kela De Thaym's Asesinato mission is largely identical to a typical Asesinato mission, where players must locate the room where she spawns and defeat her. **Unlike Rathuum, players are free to use Herramienta y Compañeros. *Once players reach Kela's boss room, they must activate a series of switches on the walls to fight her. There are four switches on each wall, and players must shoot the switches in order to progress to her arena above. **Each group of switches is protected by a metal disc, with an aperture big enough for one switch. The whole mechanism is connected to a floor-mounted Override Switch that is activated when a player steps on it. When the plate is activated the disc begins to spin clockwise, and players must shoot the switch that has turned green in order to access Kela's arena. Be warned however, as the area is crawling with Armored Rodillos that can stagger players off the pressure plates, impeding their progress. **The number of switch groups is tied to how many players are there in the Escuadrón; if there is only one player, then only one switch group must be interacted with, and so on. *When all the necessary switch groups have been interacted with, the platform in the center of the room lifts, transporting players to Kela's arena. After the cutscene, Kela jumps into the arena and battles the players. **Kela is incredibly agile, jumping from platform to platform and even grappling on the upper edges of the arena. Kela can summon Armored Rodillos, and can launch a salvo of grenades or missiles, laying waste to a large area. **Once her health dips below certain points, Kela retreats to a nearby balcony, and the arena is bombarded via orbital strike every few seconds. In order to halt the orbital strike and lure Kela back into the arena, players must shoot switch groups similar to the ones below the arena, complete with Armored Rodillos to hinder players. ***Unlike the switch groups below, players must deal with all four switch groups regardless of player count, and they must shoot each switch in order uninterrupted. Every successful shot causes the disc to spin faster as well, and players only have a limited window of time before the orbital strike begins again. ***Players only have about 15 seconds to activate the switches during the orbital strikes. **When Kela is defeated, she is guaranteed to drop an Executioner-themed mod. She also has a chance to drop the blueprint for the Kohmak gemelas. The Executioner-themed mod is unknown until players reach extraction, discouraging players from prematurely ending the mission if they get an undesired mod. ***Players will also be rewarded a random Saryn component once they reach extraction. ***Defeating Kela for the first time also awards players with the coordinates of the defectors' location. Once the players are back on the landing craft, they will receive a message from Meridiano de Acero, requesting that they turn over the coordinates to them so they can rescue the defectors. ***If the players have a Sindicatos whose Reputación is higher than Meridiano de Acero's, they will also send a message requesting that the player turn over the coordinates to them instead. Regardless of who they choose, the coordinates are worth , and any alignments that Sindicato may have will also gain or lose Standing (i.e. giving the coordinates to Céfalon Suda will result in bonus Standing for the Árbitros de Hexis, and Standing penalties for the Velo Rojo and Nuevo Loka). Endurance *Defeating Kela De Thaym will unlock one last Rathuum node, where players must last for as long as possible and gain as many kills as possible before they all die. Players must get at least 25 kills to be eligible for the reward; an Reactor Orokin. **Unlike the previous Rathuum matches before it, players will only have one life; if they die, they will not respawn. In addition, the Scaling Enemies and Health Drain modifiers will also be active. What You Need To Know *As with most Cónclave maps, designated locations periodically resupply Tenno with Ammo, Health Orbs and Energy Orbs. **The Health Orbs will restore 150 health, while the Energy Orbs will restore 50 energy in the first two Rathuum tiers and 25 energy in the third Rathuum tier and Endurance. *The following is a list of all the possible Rathuum modifiers players may encounter; Verdugos Verdugo Dok Thul.png|link=Verdugo Dok Thul|'Verdugo Dok Thul' Heals his team with advanced medical technology. Verdugo Garesh.png|link=Verdugo Garesh|'Verdugo Garesh' An agile combatant without fear. Verdugo Gorth.png|link=Verdugo Gorth|'Verdugo Gorth' A frontline warrior who protects his allies. Verdugo Harkonar.png|link=Verdugo Harkonar|'Verdugo Harkonar' A deceptive and cunning combatant. Verdugo Nok.png|link=Verdugo Nok|'Verdugo Nok' An experienced veteran, trained and disciplined. Verdugo Reth.png|link=Verdugo Reth|'Verdugo Reth' A cunning combatant that uses machinery to assist him. Verdugo Vay Molta.png|link=Verdugo Vay Molta|'Verdugo Vay Molta' Highly maneuverable combatant with devastating attacks. Verdugo Zura.png|link=Verdugo Zura|'Verdugo Zura' Summons Hyekka to aid her in battle. Recompensas Main Rewards Winning a round of Rathuum may reward you with a Guardia mod depending on the tier of the node. Here is a list of potential rewarded Guardias, arranged by Tier. |- | Tier 2 (Level Range 40-40) | |- | Tier 3 (Level Range 60-60) | |} The mods listed here are dropped by defeating Kela De Thaym, and are all of Uncommon rarity. Unless stated otherwise, each mod can only be equipped on a specific weapon. Clan Trophy Rewards All participating Clans will receive an event trophy for their attempts on the bonus final endurance mission. The following table lays out which Trophy a clan will earn depending on the sum of all participating members' best Endurance Round. Notes *As Helios, Escáner del códice, and Escáner de síntesis cannot be used in Rathuum, Executioners are automatically scanned into the Códice as soon as they spawn. **This does not apply to anything that the Executioners deploy or summon, such as Reth Rodillos y Kavats. *Although fighting Kela De Thaym consumes 50 Judgement Points, accessing her mission node requires 100 Judgement Points, so players will need 100 Judgement Points at minimum to fight her. *As of the end of the Operation, the Kela De Thaym boss fight, the Arena mode, and the Endless Rathuum have been added to the base game. Trivia *This is the first event since Operación: Espectros de la libertad which involves a Sindicato as part of its story. *At the start of the event, Rayo curativo was not part of Kela's drop table. This was fixed in . *Other than Meridiano de Acero, each non-neutral Sindicato has their own reasons for acquiring the coordinates, each questioning your loyalty to the Sindicato. The Sindicato you have the highest Reputación with will send two emails to your inbox about the matter; **The Velo Rojo wishes to test the defectors' conviction in fighting the Velo Rojo's enemies, but otherwise will let the defectors join Meridiano de Acero. **The Árbitros de Hexis plan to hold a fair trial to judge the defectors for their war crimes, and punish them if necessary. **La Secuencia Perrín wants the defectors to answer for their sabotage of Perrin-owned property. **Nuevo Loka wishes to "cleanse" and judge the defectors, letting any survivors join their ranks. **Céfalon Suda wants to analyze the defectors for the sake of knowledge, through "systematic dematerialization". **Meridiano de Acero themselves do not send inbox messages if they are the player's highest-ranked Sindicato, though according to Kela the original intent of the defection was to join Meridiano de Acero in the first place. en:Operation: Rathuum